Finding Light in the Darkness
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Atemu is the typical school bully. One of his everyday targets is Yugi, who is too afraid to tell anyone about the constant beatings he receives. But what happens when Yugi’s brother, Yami, finds out? Full summary inside. AU AtemuxYami Monarchshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Light** **in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Atemu x Yami (monarchshipping)

**Warnings: **AU(alternate universe) and some violence

**Summary: **Atemu is the typical school bully. One of his everyday targets is Yugi, who is too afraid to tell anyone about the constant beatings he receives. When Yugi's brother, Yami, finds out, he would know more about Atemu than he wanted to, discovering in the way Atemu's dark secret. Can he find the light that has been lost?

**A/N: **just a crazy idea I came up with… and by the way, this is my first fanfic in english, so you may find some errors, sorry for that.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Yugi Motou was walking nervously through the school corridors. Today was definitely not a good day. But for him, everyday seem to be a bad day.

Because of his height and peaceful personality, he was constantly bullied. And that day was no exception, he was sure of that.

He didn't have any friends, making him an easier target.

His brother, Yami, was the only one who seemed to care for him. But he was a senior, while Yugi was a sophomore, so they didn't saw each other through most of the day. And even if they did, Yugi didn't want his brother to know about the bullies. He didn't like the thought of Yami getting in trouble because of him.

He smiled. His brother was the typical 'perfect student'. Teachers loved him. His grades were excellent, and his behaviour in school was outstanding. That was one of the reasons why he hadn't told him anything about the bullies.

"Well well, what do we have here? Isn't it our little Yugi?" someone behind him said, his cold voice sending shivers through Yugi's body. He turned around, locking his amethyst eyes with crimson ones. Atemu Hikari was standing there, an evil smirk showing in his face. This was one of the bullies that constantly bothered him.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to your friend, shrimp?" he asked, his voice turning ten times colder.

"W-what do you want?" Yugi questioned, his voice quivering. As soon as the words fell from his mouth he found himself pinned against the wall, with Atemu holding a strong grip in his shirt.

"Now that was a very bad way of greeting old friends, my dear Yugi" A chuckle followed these words. "But if you want to do it the hard way, then it's fine with me… I want money" he said.

"I-I… I d-don't have any m-money" Yugi answered, his eyes showing how afraid he was at the moment.

"Well, too bad for you then" the taller boy whispered, before sending a punch into Yugi's stomach. The smaller one whimpered, but didn't say anything. He knew it was better to stay quiet. Sooner or later, Atemu would just go away.

And then, for Yugi's eternal gratitude, the bell rang.

Atemu smirked again.

"The bell saved you, for now" He then freed his grip on Yugi's shirt. "See you after class, shrimp" he simply added, before walking away from the boy, leaving him gasping for air.

Yugi held his stomach, it was really hurting. Now he had to admit that he was truly scared. What did Atemu had planned for him?

"_I just hope that Yami has something to do after class" _he thought. He really didn't want his brother to get involved in all of this. He could handle it alone… or at least he thought he could.

* * *

"Late again, Mr. Hikari… why doesn't that surprise me?" the teacher said sarcastically, looking at the boy standing at the door. "Take a sit and _please _try not to come late again, I'm starting to get tire of that" she said.

"Yeah whatever" murmured Atemu, taking his usual sit at the back of the class.

"Now class, can somebody tell me the importance of the Nile River for the ancient Egyptians?... anyone?" she asked. Someone raised their hand seconds later.

Atemu rolled his eyes when he saw who wanted to answer the teacher's question, Yami Motou, as always.

"Yes, Mr. Motou"

"Well,the Ancient Egyptians needed water, as all humans do, to support life. Water also was necessary for the growth of agriculture, the major economic activity of Ancient Egyptians. Along with water and fertile soil, the Nile River also provided transportation for the Egyptians and enabled them to interact with other civilizations along the Nile such as the kingdom of Kush. It also provided other everyday uses for the Egyptian economy such as bricks for building homes and temples. Finally, because of the Ancient Egyptian dependence on the Nile River, it became a centerpiece of their religious practices and their belief in the afterlife" he said, earning an annoyed look from the students and a smile from the teacher.

"That is correct Mr. Motou, I'm glad to know that at least one of my students pays attention in class" she said.

"Nerd" whispered Atemu, loud enough for Yami to hear. He turned around and looked at Atemu with what seemed to be a glare. "Oh, the nerd is angry… someone save me please!" exclaimed the taller boy. Everyone start laughing at the comment.

"Mr. Hikari, this is the last warning I'm giving you"

"Actually sensei, it is the first one. The other one was because I was late. And if my logic is not betraying me, bothering a nerd and coming late to class are two different things" he replied coldly.

"That's it! Get out of my class now… I'll see you in the principal's office" she said, obviously with anger.

"Fine, I didn't want to stay in your stupid class anyway" he said, taking his things, and getting out of the classroom, not before sending Yami a cold glare.

He walked through the corridors. Great, he was in trouble again. Actually he was surprised that they hadn't kicked him out of the school already.

He stopped suddenly, his lips curving into a smirk. There, sitting under a tree, was Yugi Motou. He appeared to be very interested in the book he was reading.

"_This is priceless, the nerd's brother… alone" _he thought. Yes, he had told the kid that he would see him after school… but what difference did it made anyway? Some hours, that was all. Besides, he now had to go to the principal's office because of Yugi's brother. And he was indeed angry because of this.

He walked silently towards the boy, who was too absorbed in his reading to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Hello shrimp" he said. Yugi jumped, not expecting to see anyone there. He looked at Atemu with fearful eyes. What did he want this time?

"I've decided to give you your punishment now… but of course, if you have money I can consider it again" he declared when he saw that Yugi wasn't going to say anything.

The smaller one trembled; fear conquering his senses. He didn't like the look in Atemu's eyes.

"I-I… h-have n-no mon-money" he stuttered.

"Oh what a pity… I'm sorry but you left me no option then" Atemu said, before grabbing Yugi's hair, pulling him up violently. "You're so pathetic, did you know that?" he asked, while punching Yugi again in the stomach. "Almost as pathetic as your brother… maybe even more pathetic, after all that little nerd at least knows how to glare haha" he laughed.

"D-don't mess w-with my b-brother" Yugi whispered, taking some courage. He didn't like people that talk badly about his brother. It made him feel angry.

"What is the poor kid angry with me? I'm hurt… really" he said, throwing Yugi hardly on the ground. "You know, because of your brother I have to pay a visit to the principal… do you find that fair?" he asked, before kicking the body in front of him.

"P-please… s-s-stop!" the smaller one said, trying in vain to escape.

"Is that all you can say? Stop, stop! Come on, get up and defend yourself!" Atemu exclaimed. Gods, he really hated weak people. He kicked the smaller one again, gaining a painful scream from him.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Motou?" questioned the teacher, looking at the boy.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked politely.

"Of course" answered the woman. She would never say 'no' to her favorite student.

"Thanks" he said, standing from his sit and exiting the class. He walked slowly. After all he was sure the teacher wouldn't be angry if it took him some more minutes to return to the class. That was one of the good things of being an outstanding student.

"P-please no m-more" He stopped when he heard that cry. It had sounded so… familiar.

"_Yugi!"_ his mind screamed suddenly. He ran in the direction where the cry had come from, only to stop again, his eyes widening in horror at the scene in front of him. His brother was lying on the ground, while Atemu seemed to find great pleasure in kicking the already bruised body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yami exclaimed, his anger rising with every second that passed. No one, absolutely NO ONE could touch his brother and get away with it.

Atemu turned around. His smirk grew bigger when he saw Yami standing there.

"Well now who would have expected this? The big brother came to save his poor and innocent sibling" he said sarcastically.

Yami looked at him murderously. Gods, Atemu had gone way too far now. And because of this, he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm going to kill you, Hikari!" he yelled, and without warning he got near the other, punching him hard on the cheek. Atemu fell to the ground due to the impact.

He face showed confusion at first, but then that confusion change to rage. He looked at Yami. That stupid nerd was really dead…

"How dare you!" he exclaimed, getting up within a second and throwing himself against Yami, sending both of them to the ground. And there they started to fight with violence.

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard the commotion. His heart seemed to stop when he saw his brother fighting with Atemu. This was what he had feared since the beginning. Yami was very protective with him, so there was no doubt he would get in trouble just to help his little brother.

He tried to move, but his body didn't respond. So he just started calling for help.

"Please… help! Someone stop them please!!" he exclaimed.

He sigh with relieve when he saw two teachers coming out of the building to see what was happening. Both came quickly when they saw the fight.

"Stop this!" The woman yelled. Thankfully the other was the P.E. teacher, a man, so he got in between the two students.

"Get the hell out of the way!" screamed Atemu. He really wanted to kill Motou, now and there. He tried to dodge the teacher, but he was easily pinned down by him.

"Let me go! I will kill him… Motou you're so dead!" Yami just looked at him. He was surprised with himself. He couldn't believe that he had really done that. But… Atemu was hurting his little brother, he just couldn't control himself.

His eyes widened. Yugi. He search for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where… where's Yugi?" he asked the woman.

"In the infirmary… don't worry about him" she said, smiling at him. Even though he had gotten into a fight… he was still the teachers' favorite student. Though that didn't meant that he would get away without the right punishment.

"Come on you two, the principal is waiting" The P.E. teacher said, standing near Atemu in case he would start fighting again. He seemed to have calmed down a little though.

Atemu looked at Yami, wiping with his hand the blood that was coming out from his lip. He hadn't expected Motou to react that way, counting on the fact that the boy was 'perfect'. But now, he was going to make him pay. He wouldn't let him get away with what he had done.

"Consider yourself a dead man, Motou" he whispered, making sure that only Yami heard him. And then, he walked toward the principal's office.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter… I hope you liked it!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Light in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Atemu x Yami (monarchshipping)

**Warnings: **AU(alternate universe), drug use and some violence/blood

**Summary: **Atemu is the typical school bully. One of his everyday targets is Yugi, who is too afraid to tell anyone about the constant beatings he receives. When Yugi's brother, Yami, finds out, he would know more about Atemu than he wanted to, discovering in the way Atemu's dark secret. Can he find the light that has been lost?

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"I have to admit that it is a surprise to see you here, Mr. Motou. Your behaviour has always been outstanding, may I know why that suddenly changed?" asked the principal, looking at Yami.

"I'm really sorry, sir, but I just couldn't control myself" said Yami. "Though I know I shouldn't have done that…"

"But you did it, nerd" interrupted Atemu.

"Mr. Hikari, that's enough. For once please show some respect"

"Why do I have to show respect for someone who obviously didn't show any to me when he attacked me like that?" questioned Atemu.

"Well it was really you who started, or what you don't remember already? No wonder why you have such bad grades" commented Yami, glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Perfect, but some of us have other things to do besides eating books all day!"

"Yeah, other things like taking pleasure in beating someone who is younger than you! I may be Mr. Perfect, but you surely are Mr. Coward!"

"You two stop it now!" exclaimed the principal. "Mr. Motou, please don't make me change my concept of you" he warned. Yami seemed to calm down.

"I'm truly sorry, sir" he said.

"I hope you are. Now you may be an excellent student, but you know very well that rules are rules. I'm really sorry but I'll have to give you three days of suspension… and for you Mr. Hikari, one week of suspension will do" declared the man. Atemu looked at him with anger.

"What? That's not fair! You know the name of that? It's called favouritism!" he said, standing from his sit.

"Be glad that I don't kick you out of school in this very moment!" exclaimed the man. Atemu just murmured something under his breath before taking his sit again.

"Good, you're finally understanding" said the principal. "Now, Mr. Motou, I'll have to give a call to your grandfather and inform him about this. As for you Mr. Hikari, I'll have to talk with your father for the hundredth time. He's such a great parent. He really doesn't deserve this behaviour from you" he declared.

"Yeah, he's great… so sweet and loving… just the perfect father" Atemu murmured. Yami looked at him after hearing these words. They had sounded so… broken… maybe even sad.

He saw Atemu looking at the floor, as if it had anything interesting to say. His fists were holding a strong grip in his pants. He looked as if he was about to… cry…

"Mr. Hikari, I'll ask again. This behaviour of yours has something to do with your mother?" he asked. This time, Atemu's face changed to rage. He stood up.

"For the last time, it has nothing to do with her! Nothing at all! Why would it anyway? I have a father that gives me everything that I want, right? He's always patient with me and loves me more than anyone else in the world! Why would I even consider thinking about my dead mother!?" Then without warning, he went to the door.

"I haven't given you permission to go, Mr. Hikari" the man said.

"Go to hell" The boy whispered, before opening the door and exiting the room.

Yami look at the spot where Atemu had been just seconds ago. He was really confused. He turned to the principal.

"What happened to her mother?" he asked.

"She died years ago in an accident. The school's psychologist thinks that's why he behaves like that, though he denies it every time we ask him" the man explained.

"I see" he said. He had to admit that he was… worried, no, not worried, he couldn't worry for someone who had harmed his precious brother. Maybe the best word would be curious.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the principal, who smiled at him.

"Go home Mr. Motou" Yami nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Good bye, sir" he said, before exiting the office.

He walked through the corridors for some time, until he finally reached the exit door. He opened it, and was met by Yugi.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I decided to wait for you, brother. And yes I'm fine, don't worry" Yugi answered, smiling warmly at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Haha yes mom, I'm sure" the smaller one said.

"Don't be like that. I'm just worried for you"

"I know, but I'm fine really. So how did it go? You didn't get in big trouble, right?" the younger asked, showing this time deep worry.

"They gave me three days of suspension… and they will call grandpa. So I guess I will be grounded for some days" he said with a shrugged.

"Oh Yami I'm so sorry, it was all my fault" the younger one said.

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal, little one"

"But your grades… and grandpa…"

"It's nothing really. Don't blame yourself for it, aibou" he said.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi said, and attempted to hug him, only to hear a small cry from Yami. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… don't worry" he answered.

"Let me see" Yugi asked, trying to pull up his brother's shirt. Yami didn't let him.

"I said I'm fine Yugi"

"No! Let me see" Yugi said. Yami sighed, letting go of his grip in his shirt. Yugi pulled it up and gasped. It was a big bruise, the skin was already purple. "Oh Yami, I'm sorry" he said. He had completely forgotten about this.

"It's just a small bruise"

"No it's not. Let's go home. I'll help you bandage them. And no 'buts'!" Yugi said when he saw that his brother was about to protest. "Come on" he grabbed the taller one's wrist, and started walking towards their home.

* * *

Atemu walked through the already dark streets. He really didn't want to go home.

"_Home? No, it's not a home… it's a jail" _he thought bitterly. He was sure his father would be more than angry. "_I just hope he'll be a little gentle with me this time" _he said to himself.

Yes, everyone thought his father was perfect. But only he knew the truth. Of course, he couldn't say anything, no one would believe him.

He didn't have any friends after all. His father had been very clear when he told him not to have acquaintances of any kind. Not that he needed friends anyway, he was better alone.

"_Damn Motou… it's his entire fault!" _he thought suddenly. If it wasn't for that boy, he will just received the same torture of everyday, and he was accustomed to that one already, so it wasn't that bad. "_Gods I swear I'll kill him" _he added with fury.

He looked up, only to find that he was in front of his house. It was actually a nice house, normal as any other. But who would guess what really happened inside it?

He sighed, taking out his keys. He went to the door and opened it. He had to admit he was slightly nervous now.

He looked inside. The lights were off. Maybe his father was not there?

He entered, feeling a little better. It seemed that his father was out. That was good.

He walked toward his room, well, it wasn't really a room. It was the basement. He used to have a room upstairs though, like any normal teenager. But then his father decided to change this. And that's how he ended sleeping in that cold place. He didn't even had a bed anymore. It was just a simple mattress with a very thick sheet, which didn't protect him from the coldness of the night.

And belongings, he didn't have any, just his clothes and his school materials.

That was the 'perfect' life that his 'perfect' father gave him.

"Looks like my 'dear' son is home" Atemu froze. His father wasn't out it seemed. He turned around, but didn't face his father. The man had told him never to look at him in the eyes. "School called, again. Suspension for one week; mind explaining what happened?" he asked.

"I got into a fight, sir" Atemu answered. Another thing his father had told him, always to call him 'sir'.

"Why?" The older questioned.

"I don't know… he started it, sir"

"Oh, your classmate started the fight then. That's strange, the principal told me that you were beating your classmate's brother, so he came to defend him"

"_Damn" _Atemu thought. He should have guessed the principal had just spit the whole story.

"What have I told you about lying to me, son?"

"I… I'm sorry, sir" Atemu said. Gods, he hated to say that. Apologizing was something that he disliked.

"That's not enough!" he said, grabbing Atemu by the collar of his shirt. "Look at me" he ordered. The boy obeyed, looking at the crimson eyes of his father. That was one of the similarities he had with the man. The other one was the tan skin. His hair, on the other side, was completely different. His father had simple brown hair, while he had spiky tricolour one.

"I'm getting really tire of this calls from school. I hope this is the last time I receive one of them, you heard me!?" he yelled, pushing the boy with force, making him fall to the ground. When he didn't get a reply, he kicked the body in front of him.

"I said, did you heard me!" he exclaimed.

Atemu had to bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. The bruises of his fight with Motou were still there, so it had really hurt him when his father kicked him.

"Yes, sir… It won't happen again" he whispered. But he only received another kick.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Another kick follow these words, and then another, and another.

"It won't happen again, sir!" Atemu yelled. His chest was really hurting. He just hoped he didn't have a broken rib. The kicks stopped. His father knelt beside him.

"You have said that many times, son. Maybe I should leave something that reminds you of your words" he said. Atemu's eyes widened. His father had a knife in his hand. "How about a little mark in that pretty face of yours?" he asked, touching one of his son's cheeks. Atemu bit his lip in pain; that was where Motou had punched him.

His eyes widened again when he felt the cold metal against his skin. His father wasn't really going to do that, right?

"Sir… no, please, sir" he whispered. But it didn't have any effect. He choked back a scream when he felt his skin being cut by the knife. He could feel the blood that started to come from the wound. And that, though he hated to admit it, scared him.

Yes, his father had done this before. But never in his face…

"There" the older said, pulling away the knife. "I hope that is enough for you to remember. I'll go for your medicine now. It's the only thing that seems to calm you down" he added, before standing in his feet and going into the kitchen.

Atemu close his eyes when he heard this. The medicine. Gods he hated that stuff. Of course it was no medicine, it was a drug, an illegal drug. He didn't like the effect it had on him. It always made him feel dizzy and he completely lost control of reality.

Suddenly he felt someone pulling up his arm. He already knew what was coming. The needle entered his skin. It didn't hurt, he was accustomed to it. He could even feel the liquid entering in his veins.

And then it was gone.

Something fell into his lips. He tasted it. It was blood, he had forgotten about the wound in his cheek.

"Go to your room, there is no dinner for you today" his father said. Atemu pulled himself up, ignoring the pain, and walked toward the basement, almost falling to the ground several times.

He finally arrived, and went down the stairs clumsily. He was starting to feel dizzy.

The door closed behind him. His father locked it, he always did that.

Finally he entered his 'bed'. He covered himself with the sheets, not bothering to change his clothes. His stomach let out a sound.

"There's no food for you today" he whispered. He hadn't eaten anything. He never had breakfast, because when he awoke his father was already working, and it was forbidden to him to open the refrigerator. He didn't have money so he couldn't buy anything to eat at school. That was the reason why he had become a bully. But of course no one knew that, only himself.

And so the only food he had was dinner, but every time he got into trouble in school, his father would not let him have it. So there were days where he didn't eat at all.

The only thing that always went into his system was the drug that his father gave him. Every time he would just sit and watch him while he was under the effects of it. He seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

Atemu was lucky that today his father had been in no mood for that.

He opened his eyes. He couldn't see. Everything was just a mixture of colours.

This was supposed to feel good, right? That's what drugs were for. Then, why didn't he like it? He still couldn't find the answer to that.

But he didn't care anymore. Nothing was important to him.

"_I wish… someone will help me" _he thought, though he will never admit it out loud. He didn't like to show weakness. It was easier to put up the mask of seriousness and coldness.

He closed his eyes again.

Maybe, it would be better if he just died…

* * *

"…And I saw him hurting Yugi, so I couldn't control myself" Yami said, looking at his grandpa.

"You should have done something else. You know perfectly well that you can't solve anything with violence"

"I know, and I'm truly sorry. I will accept any grounding you have for me"

The old man smiled.

"There will be no grounding this time. But I don't want it to happen again, son" he said. Yami look at him, surprised.

"Really? Thanks grandpa. And don't worry it won't happen again, I promise"

"I hope so… Now go with your brother. He's still worried about those bruises" Yami rolled his eyes at this. His brother had insisted on bandaging his bruises, but in his opinion that wasn't needed. But he just couldn't say 'no' to Yugi.

"Okay" he simply said, exiting the room.

He went to the living room, where Yugi was waiting for him.

"Finally! How many days are you grounded?" the younger asked.

"I'm not grounded. Grandpa said that he will let it pass this time" Yami explained.

"That's good!"

"Of course it's good." He smiled. Then, his face turned serious.

"Aibou, since when have you been bullied?" he asked. Yugi looked down.

"I… I don't remember" Yugi finally confessed, feeling the tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh little one" Yami said, kneeling down and hugging his brother. "You should have told me"

"I'm sorry… I didn't want you to get into trouble because of me" the younger one said, letting his tears fall.

"Don't cry aibou. I promise I won't let anyone harm you again, ok?" he asked, wiping with his fingers his brother's tears. Yugi smiled.

"Ok. But promise me you won't get in trouble"

"I promise" Yami answered, hugging his little brother again.

And strangely, in that very moment, there was something in the back of his mind that couldn't stop thinking about crimson eyes and a single name… _Atemu Hikari._

**00000000000000000**

A/N: well that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it.

Read and review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Light in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Atemu x Yami. Don't like, don't read.

**Warnings: **AU(alternate universe), language, drug use and some violence/blood

**Summary: **Atemu is the typical school bully. One of his everyday targets is Yugi, who is too afraid to tell anyone about the constant beatings he receives. When Yugi's brother, Yami, finds out, he will know more about Atemu than he wanted to, discovering in the way Atemu's dark secret. Can he find the light that has been lost?

**A/N: **I know that I haven't update in a loooong time. For a moment I thought that you weren't liking this story very much so I lost interest in updating, but now... thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know that you are actually liking this story. I have been trying to update it for a while, but apparently my inspiration decided to give itself some vacations. But I'm finally back!

Here's the third chapter!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is boring!" exclaimed Yami, looking through the window. He was in his room, doing nothing. He wasn't in school because of the suspension. "What am I supposed to do? Sit here all day?" he asked. A sigh came out of his lips. His grandpa said he didn't need any help in the shop, so that was the reason why Yami was bored.

It was way better to be listening to a teacher than looking out of a window. Or so he thought.

"I'm a nerd after all…" he whispered. He didn't like that word though. Yes, he had good grades, but… "I guess I can't deny it" he added. He already knew that the whole school thought of him as a 'study-freak'. That wasn't the case though. Yes, he did study everyday, but not 24/7, just a few minutes each day was enough for him.

He sighed suddenly. Thinking about school and studies only remind him even more of his current state. Bored because he got a suspension thanks to that... coward and heartless bully, Atemu Hikari. His fists clenched, while anger started building itself inside the teenager. Just thinking about that bastard made him want to... to... DO something. He didn't knew what though...

He stood up, leaving his place beside the window. He was bored, and sitting there like an idiot wasn't helping at all.

Maybe he should go for a walk. That could help him. He could clear his mind, and forget that...

"I'm missing school!" he exclaimed. Yes, forget about that. "Three days! That's way too much" He sighed. He could do nothing about it, right?

He turned around, no longer facing the window.

"Yes, a walk it is" he murmured.

-------------------------------------

He opened his crimson eyes he when heard a strange noise. He looked up, towards the door of the basement. Faint sounds where coming from inside the house.

Confusion marked his face. Wasn't his father working already? Well, actually his father didn't _work... _at least not like a normal person. He knew very well that the man was a drug dealer. He was aware of this because sometimes his father forced him to go out on the streets to help him increasethe _business_. So yes, he had sold drug several times too.

But anyway, his father always disappeared in the mornings. He just liked to think that he was working like any other person. But, who knows? Maybe he was getting drunk somewhere...

The noises growing louder made him looked up again. He could swear the last noise had sound like something breaking.

He stayed in his 'bed', just listening. But just for a few more seconds.

He got up within a second, after hearing someone trying to open the door to his 'room'. Confusion plagued his mind even more.

Why would his father let him out? He was grounded after all, locked in that cold place for god knows how long.

The answer to this question came almost immediately.

He took an offensive position, when he heard voices that he definitely didn't knew.

The door finally opened, revealing a man, probably in his forties. He had black hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you!" he demanded. The man just smirked.

"Look what I found! The rat's son!" the older one said. Instantly, two more men appeared. One had brown hair and brown eyes, and the other one had brown hair and black eyes. But only the first caught Atemu's attention. The man was surprisingly tall and muscular.

"What do you want?!" Atemu asked. He knew from the first second he saw them that he couldn't trust in them. Just the sight of them screamed '_trouble'._

"Oh, we just want to leave a message for your father" The black haired man said, while the muscular one got neared the teen. "And we want to leave it very clear" he added.

"Get away from me!" Atemu shouted, when the tall man grabbed his wrist and forced him to walk towards the stairs. "Stop this! Leave me alone!" the crimson-eyed said.

"Shut up! We're not leaving until we make sure that rat will understand our message... our _last _warning" The teen was confused now. Warning? What the hell was going on?

He tried to free himself from the strong grip on his wrist that was already cutting off his circulation. But when he saw they were going out of the house, he started kicking also.

"Let go, you bastard!" he demanded, using his free arm to try and punch the man. Not a smart move. All that he achieved, was to anger the man.

Within a second he found himself on the ground. The whole world was spinning around him. For a few seconds everything was a blur.

His vision slowly started to function again. Suddenly, a massive pain in his jaw made him clench his teeth. He knew now that the man had punch him... hard.

"Get up, you little slut!" Atemu was forcefully brought to his feet again.

"Slut, huh? That's a cute nickname for a whore like him" the man with the ponytail said.

Atemu was about to respond, when he was thrown against a wall. He hissed in pain, noticing now that they were in an alley. Great, what now?

"We should have our fun with him. He's actually a gorgeous kitten, don't you agree?" the other man said, the one with black eyes. The muscular man smirked. He took Atemu's chin in his hand.

"A dirty kitten. I'm sure the rat had his way with him already. Just look at the wound on his cheek. An original _love-bite" _he laughed, the other two doing the same soon.

"Shut up! Let me go!" Atemu said, starting to struggle again. This time, he received kicks and punches in his whole body. He choked back the screams that wanted to escape. He wouldn't show weakness.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the abuse stopped. For a second, he actually thought the men were gone. But suddenly, someone grabbed his chin forcefully. And then, something covered his lips.

His eyes went wide, when his mind screamed at him that he was being kissed, and not only that, but that his pants were leaving his body too.

And he struggled again, using all the force he had. But nothing happened.

The man with the ponytail ended the kiss, smirking down at the boy.

Then... Atemu did the only thing he could. He spit the man in front of him.

Definitely not a bright idea. Anger was the result. And that anger was expressed in the multiple punches that he received.

Six punches, seven punches.

Eight punches.

And his world went dark...

-------------------------------------

Yami was bored. Walking through the streets wasn't helping at all. Seeing the cars passing to his right on the road had become a tedious routine already. Looking at the sky was... unoriginal. And looking at people... well, there wasn't a single soul near him.

He sighed. This was becoming really stressing.

For a quick second, he glanced towards the sidewalk that was on the other side of the road. Nothing interesting, just a person walking out of what appeared to be an alley. He was limping and apparently he was badly hurt too.

Yes, there was nothing interesting to...

He looked back in shock at the person. Realizing now the meaning of what he saw. Seeing a person in such a bad shape wasn't something normal, for god's sake!

He looked at both sides of the road. His idea of course was to cross it so he could reach the person.

He was already in the middle of the road when he looked again at the entrance of the alley. He froze for a couple of seconds, when he realize that he _knew _this person.

"Hikari?" he asked out loud, still not believing what he saw. Unconsciously, he started walking faster, wanting to reach the teen as soon as possible.

He was about two meters away when he stopped. Now, he could perfectly see the wounds and bruises that cover the boy's entire body, including his face. His hair, so similar to his own, was a complete mess. Yami also notice that he was still wearing the school uniform, which now was dirty and torn in some parts.

He decided then to end the distance between them. He knew already that Atemu wouldn't be happy to see him. But Atemu needed help, and even if he had hurt his brother, Yami just couldn't leave him there.

Finally, crimson eyes seemed to notice his presence.

"Just what I needed" the teen murmured with sarcasm. But the sarcasm ended suddenly, when he started coughing. And just that simple action hurt like hell. "Get the hell out of... my sight... you nerd" he said, taking deep breaths in between.

"You need help" Yami answered. He tried to help Atemu walk better, by putting an arm around his waist. But he was immediately pushed back.

"Don't touch me!" Atemu hissed.

"Stop being so stubborn! You need help and you know it!" Yami said, trying to control his anger. For a moment he just thought about leaving Atemu alone. But he denied this option in a second. He couldn't leave him alone in the state he was in. He could easily passed out at any moment.

"Certainly not from you!" After saying this, the crimson eyed teen tried to walk again. But then, his vision started to blur. He close his eyes and brace himself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he found himself in someone's lap.

"_This is completely humiliating" _Atemu thought. He tried to get away from Yami, but he couldn't even move anymore.

"That's it, I'm calling an ambulance" he heard Yami whispering. His eyes shot open while his hand reach Yami's. He felt relieve when he easily took the nerd's cellphone, ending the call to the 911. "What are you doing! Give it back"

"You are not calling an ambulance, and I'm not going to an hospital!" he said. He couldn't go to that place. What if the doctor notice the marks on his arms? It was pretty obvious that they were cause by needles. Or what if... someone noticed the old bruises he have? They could suspect, therefore they will ask his father, and finally, he will get in deep trouble.

"You're badly hurt Hikari! Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can you bloody idiot! But get it through your_ 'oh so brilliant nerd head'_... I'm not going to an hospital!" he shouted, trying to get away from Yami's lap. But again, the pain in his body forced him to stay still. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Yami stayed quiet for a few seconds. Why didn't Atemu want to go to an hospital? They could treat his wounds without problem there.

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll forget about the ambulance. You're coming with me, though. I have no choice but to help you with your wounds" he explained. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass, nerd. Just go away and leave me alone. I don't need your pity"

"Good, because pity is not what I'm giving you right now. I want to help that's all" He stood up, helping Atemu in the process. The crimson eyed boy stood shakily on his feet. He tried very hard to ignore the pain, not wanting Yami to see his weakness.

He suddenly felt an arm making his way around his waist. He wanted to protest, but this time he decided to stay silent. He couldn't walk on his own anyway.

He chose then to put his own arm around the other's shoulders. He hated himself for doing this, but he needed to be support by something if he wanted to walk.

"No matter how much you '_help' _me, nerd... keep in mind that I still despise you and that brother of yours" Atemu announced. Yami sighed. He continued walking with Atemu limping by his side for about a minute, before answering.

"Despise is a strong word, Atemu" he said, using the other one's name for the first time.

"Perfect to describe what I feel towards you. And it's Hikari for you" he ordered.

Yami sighed again.

"Fine, whatever you say"

-------------------------------------

Yami was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was studying. Had been doing it since about thirty minutes ago.

For a moment, he looked away from his book and to his left wrist, where his black watch was. It was three in the afternoon. His brother should arrive anytime now. He just hoped Yugi wouldn't freak out when he knew exactly who was in their house, sleeping soundly in Yami's bed.

The teenager sighed, massaging his temples with his hands. That morning had been quite stressful.

When he arrived home with Atemu, he had been met by his very surprised grandpa. After explaining to the man that Atemu was his classmate, they both went upstairs to the bathroom. He then proceeded to clean and bandage the wounds. He was lucky that they weren't a lot, since most of them were just superficial purple bruises. When he was at this, he tried his best to ignore Atemu's protests and sarcastic comments. He had been surprised though, when he noticed strange wounds on Atemu's arms. They seemed to be caused by needles. But he had dismissed the thought immediately, convincing himself that they were just wounds caused by whoever hurt Atemu hours ago.

Finally, when he was finished, he left the bathroom so that Atemu could take a shower. And of course he also let him borrow some of his clothes. With that done, he had taken Atemu to his room. And in just a few minutes, the crimson eyed teen had drifted into unconsciousness.

"Yami" The boy looked up when he heard his name. He found his grandpa there, holding a food tray. "Your classmate may be hungry" he explained. Yami nodded, standing up from his sit and leaving the Biology book on the couch.

"You're right, grandpa. Thanks" he said, taking the tray with his hands.

He walked then towards the stairs, reaching the second floor in a few seconds. When he was finally there, he search for his room.

He entered, walking towards the nightstand and leaving the tray there.

Yami looked at Atemu. He couldn't help but smile when he saw just how peaceful the other one looked. He was sleeping on his left side, hugging the pillow and snoring slightly. Yami had to admit that Atemu was... cute when he wasn't being a selfish bastard.

But too bad. He was sure the _cute _Atemu would disappear in a few seconds. After all, he had to wake the crimson eyed boy so he could eat something.

He raise his hand, reaching for Atemu's shoulder.

"Atemu wake up" he called, using again the boy's name. Atemu had already told him not to called him by his name, but honestly he could care less about what he said. "Wake up, you have to eat" he insisted, shaking the other one slightly. This time, he received an annoyed moan as an answer. Plus, Atemu hiding his face against the pillow.

"Atemu, wake up already!" he shouted then, patience gone.

"What the hell?" Finally an answer. Crimson eyes full of annoyance looked at Yami. "What do you want, nerd? To ruin my life with your presence again?" he asked. Yami rolled his eyes. For a moment he asked himself why did he even bothered helping Atemu.

Instead of answering, he took the tray, noticing then that he got Atemu's complete attention.

"Its food... you're supposed to eat it" Yami said. He prepared himself for another of Atemu's sarcastic remarks, but the only answer this time was the silence.

Yami felt confusion then, and decided to looked again at Atemu. He raised an eyebrow, when he saw that the crimson eyed teen was looking at the food as if it was... heaven? Well, he was hungry then...

"Here" he said, leaving the tray on the bed, on Atemu's lap. He stood there for a few seconds, before he noticed that Atemu was looking at him with an angry and maybe desperate expression. "What?" he asked.

"I don't like to eat while someone stares at me like a complete moron" he announced.

Yami sighed angrily, storming out of the room within a second.

Atemu didn't even wait for Yami to close the door. He couldn't take it anymore. Having food in front of him was a miracle.

So, in a few words, he started eating like a beast, throwing everything in his mouth at the same time. The grilled chicken, the smashed potatoes and the vegetables. Good lord, he was tasting glory.

He didn't knew that someone at the door was watching him with surprised eyes. Yami blinked several times. How could someone eat that fast?

The confusion change to worry. When was the last time Atemu ate? If he ate the day before he wouldn't be eating now in such a desperate way, right?

He bite his lip, glancing one last time at Atemu, before silently closing the door.

---------------------------------

After Atemu finished eating, he decided it was time to go. The wounds and bruises in his body still hurt, but not as much now. He was glad too that those men couldn't finish what they started. When he woke up, he had found himself alone in that alley, with his pants still in place. That had been a great surprise. But a great relieve too. Now he could walk without looking like a penguin or something similar.

He stood up, almost losing his balance at first. But then, when he saw that there was no danger of falling due to the pain, he took the food tray in his hands, and walked out of the room. He went down the stairs carefully.

And in a few seconds he found himself in the kitchen.

But he was not alone. He looked at the old man who was currently washing the dishes.

"Excuse me" he called. Yes, he was being polite. It just didn't feel right to be rude towards the man.

Yami's grandpa turned around, facing the teen.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" the older man asked.

"Much better" Atemu answered. "I was wondering where can I put this" he added, looking at the tray in his hands.

"Here in the sink so I can wash it" the man said. Atemu nodded, walking towards the sink and leaving the tray there.

"I can wash it if you want" he offered. Yes, politeness, politeness. He was already getting tired of it. But he kept it up anyway.

"Oh no, that's fine, I'll do it"

"Ok then..." he stopped then. The idea had been to say a simple 'thank you', but of course, the two words didn't want to come out of Atemu's mouth. So the teen didn't force them out either. Instead he turned around, and walked out of the kitchen without saying another word to the man.

He searched for the door that would get him out of there, and found it almost immediately. Yes, he wasn't planning on telling Yami he was leaving. The other one would just guess it sooner or later.

But before he could open the door, something caught his attention, a small table at the entrance. There was a phone on that table and a small book. Just for curiosity, he opened it, feeling disappointed when he realize it was just an address book. He was about to close it, when a small detail caught his attention. There, written in blue ink were the words 'Yami's cellphone'. He smirked, looking at the number. He searched for a pen, finding one near the phone in a few seconds.

He definitely needed to have the nerd's cellphone. Why? Well, he would find a way to piss off the other through the phone. He had to admit he already liked to see Yami angry.

And yes, it was forbidden for him to use the phone, but he could take it for few minutes when his father wasn't looking.

So, after writing down the number, he walked to the door.

If his father was already home, he was in deep trouble.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: **Finally chapter three is done! I know that there may be some grammar mistakes but I'm trying my best. Please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
